Darkness in Cherry Blossoms
by Demon of the Unknown
Summary: Sakura is sent into a galaxy far away by Kaguya with no way to go back and becomes apprentice to her savoir… Darth Vader. While on an mission to kill Jedi for the Dark Lord that takes her into another galaxy. With additional orders to obtain information of this new galaxy she searches for the Jedi only to find out that her friends are still looking. Dark/Powerful/Evil Sakura. AU.


**AN: Hey guys this is a story ive had in my head for a while now and i felt like i needed to submit this to see how well i did with it. **This is a crossover of Naruto/Star Wars/Young Justice.** please review this story because a value your opinions. this is also the story ive been working on while doing ****_Rise_**** but dont worry the new chapter of that will be up next week... enjoy. **

This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own. (Just a heads up I'm really lazy when it comes to describing things.)

"talking"

'thought'

"Biju/Demon/Jutsu/Inner"

"Phone/Radio/TV"

Seeds to Evil

A sigh was heaved out as a figure looked out a window that opened out into the dark empty void that was space. It had been quite a while since things were this peaceful considering all that has happened… Of course nothing lasts forever.

A buzzing sound was heard from the control panel that was situated into the armrest of the chair the figure was sitting in. Another sigh was heard as the figure pushed a button and began to speak.

"Come in Admiral."

The voice was obviously feminine from the sound and when the figure stood up you could tell it was a woman by her lithe figure that was about 5.3 feet tall. She wore a black cloak with her hood drawn so it was impossible to tell what she looked like until she folded her hood back revealing her face.

She had an attractive heart shaped face with bright emerald eyes but the strangest feature about her was her pink hair.

A door on the other side of the room open up and two people walked into the room. The man on the right was wearing a whitish gray military uniform that had a colored plaque on his chest that identified him as the admiral. He looked to be in his late 40's judging from the looks of him. The person to the left had the same outfit as the captain but it was black. She recognized him as the captain that had to be in his early 30's.

The captain was obviously afraid of her which made sense considering her reputation. The admiral was used to her however but remained cautious considering she had inherited a bad habit from her master.

"What is it admiral." The mysterious woman spoke up to them in a tone that clearly said 'Answer me now'.

"My lady we are about to exit hyperspace… what are your orders?" he asked professionally.

"Set a blockade around the station as soon as we arrive so no rebel ships can escape. Then prepare the boarding crew to begin an all-out assault on the base while I track down the target." She told him.

Her master had given her the assignment of tracking down a rouge Jedi that has been recruiting rebels against the Empire. They were currently on their way to their base on an asteroid in the Lamaro System. He also had given her a fleet of Star destroyers and battalions of storm troopers to complete this task. Above all else however the Jedi was not to escape this station alive.

"Very well Lady Vane we will precede immediately." He nods his head to her and they both leave the room.

The now named figure looked back out the window and began thinking of everything that had happened to her over the past four years.

(Flashback Four Years Ago)

Sakura Haruno was having the worst day of her entire life right now.

She had had finally gotten her wish that Team 7 would once again be together again only for it to be taken away from her again.

They knew it would be a hard battle from the beginning and she was prepared to die… but she was not prepared for what happened next.

The goddess opened up what looked to be a worm hole that sucked everything around it into its gapping maw. Sasuke acted quickly and activated his Sasanoo with Kakashi, Obito, and Naruto quickly getting under it for cover.

Sakura was a little ways from them but was determined to make it there but she could feel the pressure of the wormhole was given off. Naruto kept giving her encouraging words to hurry while Sasuke kept a hole open up so she could enter.

Sakura had used up almost all of her chakra so it was really difficult to try and escape this jutsu but she was still determined to make it to safety. She was about seven feet away when suddenly the worm hole started sucking harder and she was lifted off the ground and started heading to what would be her doom. Everyone's eyes widened and Naruto tried to reach her with a chakra arm. It was right in front of her and she tried to reach for it but it was too late as she was enclosed in darkness.

"SAKURA!" She heard from all of them before she drifted off to the realm of unconsciousness.

…

…

…

"Wake up." A voice said but she was feeling a little groggy.

Sakura started to stir and she opened her eyes to look at an unfamiliar surroundings. She groaned, her head felt liked she was training with Tsunade again and she took a direct blow to the head.

"Hey Bitch I said wake up!" The voice said again but she could tell it was a man's voice.

She was about to get up and give him a piece of her mind when suddenly her neck started to burn with electricity and she screamed in pain and grasped her neck.

The pain stopped and she reached her neck and found she had been collared with some device. Now fully awake she realized she was in a cell and she looked to the man that had been calling her name. Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance, it wasn't even a human but it was some kind of ugly looking demon.(AN: Guys since there are so many different races in star wars I'm just going to tell you what it is instead of describing it and that goes for outfits as well. A Weequay.)

"It's time to wake up slave our captain wishes to speak to you." He said as he was shoved to the side from someone that was standing behind him. He looked exactly like the person he had just shoved away but was dressed differently and had what looked to be a monkey/bird hybrid sitting on his shoulder.

"Sorry about my friends rudeness but he has this horrible habit in torturing our "guests"." He said politely while giving his subordinate a glare that sent him away leaving a device on a crate.

"I don't understand what's going on, where am I and what are you?" She said scared of the situation she was in.

The creature just raised an eye brow (or what she thought was one anyway) and then he answered her in that polite voice again.

"What you haven't seen a Weequay before."

"…A what?" she asked still confused.

"Oh dear it looks as if we picked up a primitive with no galactic knowledge what so ever." He sighs and leans down in front of the cage and gives her a mocking symptomatic look.

"Galactic… what are you talking about?" Sakura ask him still very confused as to what is going on. She was also little peeved about being called a primitive though.

"Take a look for yourself." He says as he gives a pointed look behind her.

She turns around and almost has a heart attack at what she sees.

She was in space… then she realized that she must be on some sort of space ship like in the movies but that was impossible though, space travel was impossible in her dimensi –

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Kaguya's attack had sent her into a different dimension where space travel was possible. She was taken out of her thoughts when the creature started talking again.

"Tell me child what was the last thing you remember."

The last thing she remembered was being torn apart from the people she called family. But she had questions… a lot of questions. Sakura wasn't stupid she knew they were holding her prisoner and she wasn't going to give away any information to her captor. She turned around and gave the man a glare be speaking.

"I will not answer any of your questions or at least until you answer mine. Why am I here?" She said angrily wanting to know what purpose she had been captured for.

"I don't think you are in any position to ask me anything… but I suppose I can bring you up to speed. I found you unconscious on Florrum and you looked pretty beat up so we healed you a little but not too much so you could escape hahaha... Oh sorry but as I was saying when I found you we decided to take you as our nice little hostage and sell you to make a profit. So now we are heading to Tatooine." He smiles at her before continuing. "Selling beautiful women like you to the Hutt gangs would make quite the turnover… as a slave."

Before he could even blink she was right in front of the cage griping him by his neck.

"If you think that you can sell me as some slave you have another thing coming you asshole." She said angrily. She wasn't going to put up for this shit with everyone thinking she was some weak defenseless girl.

The man started choking before reaching for the device on the crate and pressing the button which brought back that horrible pain in her neck. She let go of him and the pain stopped, both of them were panting and rubbing their sore necks.

"mph for a girl you have a pretty strong grip… ugh but there is no escape for you so just stay here and accept your fate." He said while leaving the room while she glared at his retreating from.

Sakura gives a sad sigh and walk over to the bed so she could figure out how to get out of this situation. She was very low on chakra and she didn't know what she was going to escape to when she was in the middle of FUCKING SPACE!

She felt completely useless which was a familiar feeling for her and one she was really sick of. She hated this feeling with extreme prejudice and wished it would go away forever.

Sakura could only hope for a miracle to save her from this mess.

(-)

Vader stared out into the vacuum of space meditating on finding the surviving Jedi. It had been two years since the start of the new Galactic Empire and the fall of the republic. There had been an uprising here and there but nothing too substantial to be a major threat to the Empire but must be dealt with before it does.

He was brought out of his mediation by an officer behind him.

"My lord-"

"The only reason you should be interrupting my meditation is that you have Intel on any of the surviving Jedi." Vader interrupted him before he could start. He didn't like it when the officers bothered him with trivial matters.

"We are still searching I'm afraid but we have received an order from the Emperor."

"And what did my master have to say?" He said without turning around.

"Pirates have been reported by our spies attacking several Imperial supply ships and they believe they are working under the rebels." He says nervously.

"Hmm it would seem that the rebels are getting desperate for supplies if they are willing to deal with pirates." Vader mused.

"We have tracked a ship that has been reported with pirate markings on it heading for Tatooine… what are your orders?" The officer asked.

"We will capture the vessel and take their captain in for questioning… anyone who gets in our way will be dealt with. I will lead the boarding party myself but while I am away I want you to remain here and keep an eye out for any sightings of Jedi or Rebels… is that understood captain." Vader said turning around poking him in the chest as he spoke.

"Of course Lord Vader!" he said going back to his post.

It only took thirty minutes for the Executor to catch up to the little pirate ship with its massive shadow swallowing it whole.

(-)

"Hondo I don't like this, where going out of our way to go to Tatooine for one prisoner."

"Don't worry my friend she will make us quite a profit… I get the feeling she isn't like any one we have captured before. Besides I got some business with an old friend there anyway."

"Maybe but still-"

They were interrupted when the ship suddenly stopped.

"What was that?!" Hondo said seriously.

"We've been caught in a tractor beam our reports show that they a-are…"

"Well come on out with it man!"

"Imperial's captain and not just any Imperial ship, it has to be the biggest ship I've seen in my life."

"Get us out of here NOW!" Hondo Screamed at his men.

"We can't captain their tractor beam is too strong for us to escape!" He yelled worriedly.

Hondo didn't like his situation and it only got worse when they docked and their ship went offline. The only choice they had now was to fight and find a way to escape.

(-)

Sakura had been in the middle of healing herself when the ship felt like it came to a complete stop. She immediately panicked thinking they had made it to their destination. She thought she had enough time to heal herself and hopefully surprise her captors when they came to get her but it was still too soon. She had only healed a quarter of her strength and she didn't know if that would be enough for her to escape.

She looked out her window to see that they were still in space. She was confused as to what had happen until it seem like a massive shadow was covering the ship. She looked to the side and saw the most massive thing she has ever seen in her life. Her mouth dropped and eyes widen when she realized they were heading toward it. Judging by a group of aliens that had jogged by her cage with worried looks on their face it was clear that they were not friendly.

Suddenly the lights went out and it became really dark but lucky she was trained to see in the dark. She channeled chakra into her eyes and look over to the front of her cell. The little light on the handle was gone. She walked over and pulled the handle down and the door opened. She grinned and made a dash down the hallway avoiding any patrols.

(-)

The pirates were barricaded behind crates that were in front of the blast door that they had been docked at. Suddenly there was a huge blast and they recoiled from it and then there was blaster fire coming from the door taking people out left and right. They had begun firing back but a massive black figure had emerged with a red light saber and their shots blasted back at them.

"Fall back ugh." One of the pirates said before being shot in the neck and the rest retreating.

"Their falling back Lord Vader!" A Sargent says to him while avoiding blaster fire.

"Remember we must capture the captain alive the others are useless to me." Vader tells him blocking another shot.

"Of course my Lord… You heard him men make your way to the bridge!"

From the moment Vader set foot on the ship he felt a disturbance in the force. Almost as if there was another force presence on the ship. Was there a Jedi abroad the ship or was it something else he mused? He was determined to find out but he had other matters to deal with first.

(-)

Sakura had been hiding and running for five minutes now but was having no luck in finding a way to escape. She was making her way through the air ducks and spotted a vent. She looked out to see that there were people fighting. She analyzed that the weapons they were using were some kind of laser projectiles… Tenten would be in paradise right now if she was here right now but that only reminded her of her current situation which made her depressed. She went back to watching the fight to get those thoughts out of her mind when she noticed something else that reminded her of home.

The group that was fighting her captors was wearing something that looked similar to what the samurai wore in the land of iron.

She decided to continue on to get away from these thoughts and came to another vent which she popped open then jumped to the floor. She landed in an empty room that was filled with the weapons she had just seen moments ago. She picked up one of the small ones and looked it over. Her finger ghosted over the trigger, she had seen those people pulling them to activate them. She aimed it at a practice dummy that was also in the room and pulled the trigger. She was surprise when a little red bolt came out and hit the target.

She grinned at this, now she was a little less defenseless.

Just then however the door opened up and two of the aliens busted into the room.

"Come on we got to grab some more blast- Hey what are you doing in here!" The one on the left said.

"She's the prisoner we captured and looks like she escaped fry her!" The one on the right said as he lifted his rifle to shoot her.

She dodges the blaster fire then gets up close to him and punches him in the face so hard his head twists that cause his neck to break. She is unable to avoid in time to be grazed by the other guy's blaster. She takes her new found weapon and shoots the guy in the chest a couple of times before he drops over dead as well. She looks to her right arm and notices that the laser blast cauterized the wound which made it easier to heal. She quickly patched herself up and continued on through the hallway that the door opened up to.

She tried hiding to avoid any fights but she had come across some that had to be taken out so she could continue on. She eventually come to another door and opened it up and walked in to see the room was filled with aliens including the one she had spoken to earlier. The door behind her closed and she looked back to see them shooting at her. She quickly runs behind cover avoiding the lasers.

"Well it would seem that are hostage has escaped… How can this get any worse?" Hondo says sarcastically.

"This ends now you asshole." She says firing a couple of shots at him but he avoids it.

"I think you have forgotten what situation you are in girl." He says picking up the device to her neck collar and pressing it.

Her collar started buzzing before shocking her painfully although this time it was worse than before. She screamed in pain then dropped her weapon before falling out of cover. Her chakra was draining rapidly and was running low on stamina. She had been so stupid, why didn't she look for a way to take the collar off before escaping. Then the pain stopped and she looked threw half-lidded eyes to see that he was standing over her now with the controller in his hand.

"You are quite the trouble maker my friend and I don't take pleasure in hurting you but you must know who is in charge." He says with mock sadness pressing the button again.

She gave a blood curling scream and grasped her neck in pain. This was it she was going to die and she would never be able to see her friends and family again. Just then however there was an explosion at the other end of the room which drew everyone's attention. Those white samurai lookalikes from before came through the door and stated shooting the pirates.

"Ugh fall back to the escape pods men." Hondo says shooting back at them.

Sakura didn't have enough time to process what was going on before she was grabbed by the arm and dragged down a hallway. Before the door closed to the room however she caught sight of a large black figure coming in the room.

Hondo had taken Sakura into an elevator that lead another room that had six other doors inside it. He let her go and went up to one and pressed a button which opened up the door. It looked like a small room with controls inside it.

"And now my darling we will make our escape." He says to her before grabbing her and drags her over to the pod.

She resists him making it harder for him to drag her into the escape pod.

"Come girl we don't want to be here when the Sith Lord shows up!" Hondo says struggling to pull her over to the pod. Just then he avoids a swing from her that forces her to let go of her and stumbles back a little. Getting annoyed he just yells "Enough I have risked too much to allow you to escape now! You will come with me obediently or DIE!" Then he reaches for the device on his belt before pressing the button on it for the umpteen times that day.

The color activates and it begins its work on her collar bone. The pain had to seem have been ten times worse than before because it felt like she was about to die.

She thought of everyone she has ever known and loved. She didn't want to leave them behind and never see their faces again. All her life she had relied on the support of her team mates and being the damsel in distress and she hated every FUCKING SECOND OF IT.

She wasn't strong enough to escape this man.

She wasn't strong enough to escape the wormhole that put her in this situation.

She wasn't strong enough to help her teammates defeat Kaguya.

She wasn't strong enough to save Sasuke from darkness.

She just wasn't strong enough…

"…You are weak…" A voice whispers in her head.

It was at that moment she grabs her collar and started to channel a foreign power she wasn't familiar with but it felt so natural to her that was powered by emotions that seemed both familiar and unfamiliar.

Fear…

She was afraid to die and the repercussions it would bring to her loved ones

Pain…

She felt immense pain because she was stuck in this new dimension with no way to get back home.

Anger…

She was angry at this man, angry at Kaguya and at this situation.

…

Hate.

But most of all she hated… herself for being so weak.

It was these emotions that gave her the power she needed to break free. Her hands absorbed all the electricity short circuiting the device. Hondo's eyes widen in shock at what he sees but they widen even further when he starts to see her hands producing electricity.

Sakura felt like she was brimming with power and unconsciously a maniacal look come upon her face. She shoots the lighting out at him and it hits him dead on with Hondo recoiling and screaming in pain.

Sakura is relentless in her assault as she channels this new power in to this creature that had called himself her captor. She was done being the one who needed saving, being the damsel in distress. She didn't know what this power that was flowing through her right now was making her feel great. Almost like she could do anything with it…

Anything.

She started to channel more and more of her new found power that was powered by hate and she starts to notice that the lighting she had been shooting out from her finger tips had changed colors light blue to crimson red. Hondo lets out a bloodcurdling scream just before his heart finally stops and he falls over dead.

Sakura stopped after a minute of overkill and felt both exhausted and light-headed. She wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. She was out of both chakra and the foreign power that had been coursing through her.

She fell backwards about to pass out.

She waited to hit the ground so she could go to the sweet land of unconscious… but it never came as an arm shot out and catches her before it does.

She looks up through half-lidded eyes to see the black figure from before looming above her breathing like he was hooked up to ventilator. Her eyes closed before she could get a better look at figure and finally passes out from the event that had just transpired but before she does she hear the figure speak in a dark mechanical voice.

"Bring a medical capsule immediately."

**End**

**AN: what a good place to end huh hooray for cliffhangers. Just be sure you review this story for me plese because its still in the beta stage. till next time. **


End file.
